Duel of the Eclipse
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: A past legend has returned to challendge Kenshin, Kaoru and Sao's lives are at risk. rr (incompleted)


(warning there might be some spoilers (if I remember what it means) in other words the characters may not be exactly as they should be in terms of there roles etc. and Some things ok a lot might be spelt incorrectly. This story doesn't have much detail in it but I think it is a very good story btw. Btw I dind't write it my friend Tina did enjoy!!)  
  
Duel of the Eclipse (part 1) 177. This is the summer of 1770 in Shimabara Japan,  
  
AHHHHHHHhhh!! I'm so sorry Shogo but I had to kill you. You have done so many wrong things to those samurais in Edo. I'm so sorry that it ended this way" said his wife Megumi who was crying, there was nothing that she could've done, but just sit there and allow the blood to stream out of his throat.  
  
"You are a gifted man Shogo" Megumi said. "but your theory took over your mind and controlled you. All you thought about was to be strong and to be the best!" screamed Megumi. " I know about your curse" continued breathlessly.  
  
"wh.wh..wh.why?" gasped Shogo, the mighty Samurai.  
  
"Why?" yelled Megumi.  
  
"you have no idea!?" Megumi screamed. "And now I'm going to die in peace with you  
  
Shogo, and I mean in peace. All of this killing will be done from now on" cried his wife. She lifted her murderous hands to take his reversed edge sword and stabbed themselves.  
  
(part 2)  
  
A century has past and Shogo, the great Samurai was finally defeated by his lovely wife Megumi. This was a famous myth. Then another legend came of the great 'Battusai, The Slasher' also known as Kenchi Hemora. After the end of the Tokugawa Era (1603-1868), hundreds of honored men were killed in the war. Some lived but hundreds perished. All the survivors of the Tokugawa Era turned a new leaf in their books. They started a fresh life and did not want to massacre the weak but to use their sword to protect the people.  
  
1870. The new legend was born, Kyoto,Japan.  
  
(part3)  
  
"Hey! Kenchi! Look we got a letter from Master Hico Sijero this morning" yelled the big mouth called Yoshi.  
  
"Well aren't you going to wake up and read it! Or are you going to just lie around all day thinking about Kaori!" "Well to be honest with you Yoshi, I was thinking about Kaori" kenchi gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"What!" yelled Yoshi. "Are you out of your mind!"  
  
"No, why did you ask?"  
  
"O never mind Kenchi your always preoccupied"  
  
"hey that's a lie and you know that" Kenchi replied.  
  
"I sure do" Yoshi said in a sarcastic tone."by the way Master Hico said that he was visiting Ioshi okima for a week" said Yoshi.  
  
"Well then everything is okay with him then" Kenchi got out of bed very late that morning and went into he Kamiya Dojo where he thought he was going to see Kaori, but no, he didn't.  
  
"Hey what's up Sano?" Kenchi asked in a sleepy voice, passing him by  
  
"The Roof, red head!" replied Sano laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Boy you look content this morning"  
  
"Ha I am!! You know why??? Cuz Kaori isn't here!! Now I can finally have some peace"  
  
he said stretching while grinning ear to ear. Sanosuki always taunted everyone in the  
  
Dojo especially Kaori. Kaori came back form where ever she was and started to prepare  
  
dinner that afternoon. SWOSH! SWOSH! Was heard from the dojo as Yoshi was  
  
practicing his Kamiya Kashin style techniques.  
  
"YOSHI YOSHI!" shouting sounded like a feminine's voice was heard throughout the  
  
dojo. Yoshi stopped, he kept his current position and turned to face whoever was  
  
screaming out his name. It was Misao, a girl with long hair braided together, who was  
  
very scrawny and short, but she was the toughest female fighter in the group.  
  
Following her was Hico Sijero,Okima and Mr. Ioshi.  
  
"hey Misao what's up?" Yoshi finally moved seeing the guests arrive.  
  
"Hey log time I haven't seen you guys" They all bowed politely to each other. They were  
  
also greeted by Kaoru,Sano and Kenshin..Everyone was excited to see the guests for they  
  
haven't been in contact for a long time. Sao was surprised when she saw Ioshi but due to  
  
her respesct she bowed politely to him with out exchanging words.  
  
(like it so far?review please and tell me what'cha think!) 


End file.
